


spoiled

by madisonrene



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, basically loads of porn with heaps of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonrene/pseuds/madisonrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordie and Jason spoil Tyler, but everyone gets something out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> i owe my life to [Chris](http://quasisaur.tumblr.com/) for helping me come up with this headcanon on tumblr...i took our chatfic and ran away with it!! 
> 
> this is my fave ot3 and im surprised its taken me this long to write a fic that includes it, but im blocked on my WIP so this just happened
> 
> i had a hard time thinking of a title but i think tyler is pretty spoiled in this fic soooooo (if you hate the title pls yell at me about it) (also my summary is shit but when isnt it??)

Jordie and Jason are watching hockey highlights on TV when Tyler comes stumbling out of their bedroom, stark naked. His hair is going in twenty different directions and his bleary eyes are barely open.

Jordie suppresses a grin as Tyler makes his way over to the couch and settles himself down across their laps, head resting on Jason's thighs while his feet land on Jordie.

Jason shakes his head before breaking the silence, "Sleepy baby." He gently pets Tyler's head and Tyler presses into his touch.

Jordie lightly smacks Tyler's ass and he jolts awake. He cranes his neck and sticks his tongue out at Jordie before letting his head fall back into Jason’s lap.

Jordie grins back at him. "Hey, you can't blame me for that. What am I supposed to do when your ass is literally right in front of me?"

Tyler mumbles something into Jason's thigh and Jordie has to ask him to repeat himself.

He turns his head to the side. "I said, you could do something productive with it."

Jordie makes eyes contact with Jason, who raises his eyebrow. They both consider for a moment before they shrug and undress, jostling Tyler with their movements.

Jordie leaves his boxers on, but Jason strips down completely. Jason has barely settled back down before Tyler has his mouth on his cock, greedily sucking at the head.

"Ah, fuck, Ty. You're so­­ good with your mouth," Jason moans, closing his eyes.

Tyler hums his appreciation around Jason's dick and Jason throws his head back against the couch. Jordie watches them for a moment, his throat going dry. He shakes himself out of his trance and gets back to the task at hand.

He slaps Tyler’s ass again, much harder than he had the first time. Tyler grunts around Jason’s dick and lifts his hips, moving his ass closer to Jordie’s outstretched hand. Jordie slaps him again, aiming for the same spot and putting more force into it. Tyler’s hips jolt into Jordie, his dick lightly grazing Jordie’s thigh as each slap sends shockwaves through his body.

Jordie keeps up a steady pace of slaps, occasionally moving to a new spot on Tyler’s ass. The reddening skin on Tyler’s ass makes Jordie’s dick hard, but he ignores it in favor of marking up Tyler. He stops slapping for a moment and waits. It only takes about ten seconds before Tyler pops his mouth off of Jason’s dick to turn around and look at Jordie with his eyebrows scrunched.

Jordie looks back at him with an innocent smile and says, “Something wrong?”

“You stopped.” Tyler’s voice is rough and grating and it just makes Jordie harder. On the other side of Tyler, Jason hips twitch needily and he’s looking at Jordie with wide eyes.

“I couldn’t tell if you wanted it.” Jordie suppresses a smile as Tyler looks genuinely offended, but Jordie sees realization on Jason’s face.

“Beg,” he says, looking down at Tyler.

Tyler head jerks up at the sound of Jason’s voice and he gapes at him.

“I don’t -”  Tyler tries to argue, but Jason grabs at his chin, holding it firmly.

“Beg, Tyler. Show him you really want it.” He lets go.

Jordie’s dick is aching in his boxers as Tyler looks back and forth between him and Jason, mouth still hanging open. After a moment, he swallows hard and locks his eyes with Jordie’s.

“Please,” he says, his voice quiet.

“Please what? You have to be specific, Tyler. I can’t read your mind.” Jordie licks his lips.

Tyler whimpers before responding, “Please slap my ass, Jordie. Please.”

Jordie nods once and smacks Tyler hard on the ass, spreading his fingers wide to cover most of his right cheek. Tyler lets out a yelp that echoes throughout the room.

Jordie looks back at Tyler, eyebrow raised.

“Again. Please,” he pleads.

Jordie rubs his palm over Tyler’s red cheeks before pulling it away quickly and smacking it down again, causing Tyler to jerk.

Jason speaks up again. “You know why he’s slapping you, Ty?”

Tyler shakes his head slowly and Jordie can see that his eyes are watery.

“Because you’re such slut for it. You’re hard, aren’t you?” Jason’s voice is low and mocking.

Tyler nods weakly before Jordie slaps him again and he groans.

“God, you like to be slapped. That’s why you pranced out here naked, shoving your ass up into Jordie. You wanted him to slap you. Wanted him to punish you.”

Tyler whimpers at Jason’s words, but doesn’t say anything.

“Tyler,” Jason says sternly. “You like it, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Tyler croaks out, tears falling from his face. “Please, Jordie. Do it again.”

Jordie gets back into a rhythm of slapping Tyler’s ass. Jason watches for a few moments before coaxing Tyler’s mouth back onto his cock.

Tyler tries to grind down onto Jordie’s thigh, but he isn’t at a good angle and only manages to graze it. Jordie considers pausing his slaps to get a hand on Tyler’s dick, but the thought is interrupted by the choked off sobs that escape from Tyler’s mouth. His hips jerk and stutter in the air and he pulls his mouth off Jason’s dick so he can bite at his thigh.

Jordie stops slapping for a moment and reaches under Tyler, placing his hand near his dick. His hand contacts with something wet and sticky and he lets out a surprised gasp.

He quickly looks up at Jason. “He came. I didn’t even touch him.”

Jason chuckles as he wipes the tears from Tyler’s face. “See, Ty? I said you were a slut for it. Didn’t even need Jordie to touch you dick to come, did you?”

He pets Tyler’s head as he collapses onto his lap. Tyler makes a tiny noise of recognition, but doesn’t say anything.

“Can you be good for Daddy? Help me get off too?” Jason’s voice changes, like he’s trying to comfort Tyler and convince him at the same time.

Tyler nods and puts his mouth around Jason’s dick, but makes no other movements.

“You can’t just hold it in your mouth, babe. That’s not gonna do it for me,” Jason says.

Tyler lifts his head and replies, “Just fuck my mouth. Too tired to do anything else.” He puts the head of Jason’s dick in his mouth again.

Jason shrugs at Jordie and begins to slowly rock his hips up into Tyler’s open mouth as he gently holds Tyler’s head. Tyler half-heartedly licks at Jason’s dick as it moves around in his mouth.

“You’re so good, baby. Such a good boy for me and Jordie,” Jason rambles as he rolls his hips up and down.

Jordie tears his eyes away and looks down at Tyler’s ass, raking his eyes over the overlapping red palm prints and the already forming bruises. He slides out from under Tyler and moves to sit between his outstretched legs. Gently, he places light kisses on Tyler’s reddened cheeks, causing Tyler to lightly jerk away before settling down again.

Jordie works his way up and down both of Tyler’s cheeks and thighs, trailing light kisses all over the stinging skin, joining in on Jason’s praises between kisses.

“So good for me, Ty. Look at you, such a fucking mess, all for me and Daddy.”

Tyler whimpers around Jason’s dick when Jordie starts to lightly rub on his ass, but he lifts his hips to press into Jordie’s hands anyway. Jordie massages his cheeks, relishing in the way that Tyler jerks around when he puts too much pressure on the sensitive skin.

Jordie can’t help himself and slips a finger between Tyler’s ass cheeks, lightly dragging it over his hole before pulling it away again. Tyler groans loudly and arches his back, his whole body shivering at the contact.

Jordie ignores his own pulsing erection in favor of taking care of Tyler. He places his hands on both of Tyler’s ass cheeks and spreads them wide before leaning in to lick at Tyler’s tight pink hole. Tyler sobs again, and when Jordie glances up, Tyler’s head is tilted back, his eyes looking straight up at the ceiling.

Jason has to bring Tyler’s head back down so he can continue fucking into his mouth. Jordie returns his focus to Tyler’s ass, licking around his hole slowly before lightly pressing his tongue against the rim. Tyler’s legs spread wider as Jordie licks at him and Jordie has to catch him as he begins to slide off the front of the couch.

Jason lets out a loud moan at the other end of the couch. Jordie stops licking Tyler long enough to look up and see Jason with his head thrown back against the couch, face contorted with pleasure. He pulls at his dick and his hips jerk into Tyler’s mouth a few more times before he relaxes back into the couch.

He lazily grins over at Jordie and Jordie’s heart swells. He leans over Tyler to catch Jason’s mouth in a sweet kiss, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him close before breaking away.

Tyler is collapsed onto Jason’s lap, unmoving. Jason slides out from under Tyler and sits on the floor, his head level with Tyler’s. He begins to stroke Tyler’s cheeks, running his fingers up into his hair and back down his chin over and over while quietly talking to him and placing gentles kisses on his mouth.

“So good, baby. You did such a good job for me.” His voice is soft and sweet.

Jordie can see Tyler smile at the compliment and he smiles to himself before returning to his position behind Tyler. He hoists Tyler up, lifting his hips into the air to give himself a better angle before he spreads Tyler open again and buries his face in the cleft of his ass.

Tyler whines and pushes himself back against Jordie, lightly rocking his hips back and forth. Jordie reaches around Tyler with his hand, in search of Tyler’s dick. Instead, he collides with a head full of hair. He pulls his head back and peeks around Tyler’s leg to see Jason maneuvering himself under Tyler. He manages to get his torso on the couch, with his mouth right under Tyler’s fully hard cock. He takes it in his mouth quickly and Jordie returns to his spot to get his mouth back on Tyler.

It doesn’t take long for Tyler’s body to tense up, the sensations of both Jason and Jordie’s mouths on him accelerating his orgasm. He comes with a shout, bucking his hips down into Jason’s mouth as Jordie attempts to chase him, trying to keep his mouth on Tyler.

He gives up, sliding out from under Tyler's legs to sit back and watch Tyler fuck himself into Jason’s mouth, Jason swallowing every drop of jizz from Tyler’s dick. Once Tyler stops jerking around, Jason quickly slides out from under him as he collapses onto the couch, completely spent and totally wrung out.

Jason turns to look at Jordie and tuts when he sees his aching dick. “Always taking care of everyone else first, baby.”

He shakes his head and stands up, leaving the room for a moment and returning with a bottle of lube from the bedroom. He sits down on the floor again, smearing the lube on his fingers before reaching down between his legs and beginning to open himself up. He fucks himself on his finger for a moment before adding a second one, sighing as he presses it in.

Jordie is getting desperate as Jason adds a third finger and he slides his boxers off quickly in anticipation.

“Come on, Jase. I’m gonna come before you get up here.” Jordie grips the couch tightly and tries to focus on his breathing.

Jason rolls his eyes and pulls his fingers out, groaning as they slip past his rim. He stands up shakily and gets on the couch, his legs straddling Jordie’s thighs. Jordie helps him lift up and sit down on his throbbing dick.

Jason slowly sinks down and Jordie knows he won’t last long. He waits for Jason to begin moving, lightly rolling his hips around, before he allows himself to move. Jason moves faster, riding Jordie’s dick roughly and biting down on his shoulder and he lifts himself up and down.

Jordie doesn’t last very long, coming inside Jason suddenly. Jason keeps riding him through it, mumbling and gasping into Jordie’s shoulder as he reaches down to jerk himself off again. Once they’ve both come, Jason collapses into Jordie’s chest. They sit for a moment, both of them trying to catch their breath. Jordie strokes up and down Tyler’s spine and he shivers.

Jason lifts himself off of Jordie’s softening dick and sits down on his lap carefully. They stay like that for a while, Jordie stroking Tyler’s back as Jason kisses and licks at Jordie’s neck lazily.

Tyler grumbles something into the couch cushion and Jason stops licking Jordie.

“What’s that, babe?”

Tyler turns his head and says, “Can we take a fucking bath now? I’m covered in jizz.”

Jordie laughs and Jason scrambles off his lap. Tyler still hasn’t moved.

“Am I supposed to carry you to the bathroom or what?” Jordie teases Tyler.

“Please?” Tyler asks, his voice soft and sweet.

Jordie can’t say no. “Jase, go start a bath. I’ll carry the baby.”

Jason pecks him quickly before turning to head up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Jordie looks down at Tyler before sighing and flipping him over. He lifts him easily, cradling him in his arms bridal-style. Tyler rests his head on Jordie’s shoulder as Jordie begins to climb the stairs.

“You are fucking heavy, babe. You’re lucky I love you.” Jordie’s arms strain with Tyler’s dead weight.

Tyler just bumps his head into Jordie’s lightly and sighs. They finally reach the bathroom and Jordie sets Tyler down on the tile floor. Jason has filled the jacuzzi tub with lavender bubble bath and placed a dozen candles around the ledge.

“You are such a dork, Jase,” Tyler says, grinning.

Jason blushes and walks over to bury his head in Jordie’s neck. Jordie rubs his back for a moment before steering him towards the tub. Jason slips in and Jordie quickly follows.

They stare at Tyler from the tub as he just sits on the bathroom floor.

“Come on, come-dumb, get in the tub,” Jordie calls out.

Tyler wrinkles his nose before crawling over to the tub and heaving himself over the ledge. He falls in with a splash, sloshing water around and his flailing legs knock one of the candles off the ledge of the tub.

“That was really fucking graceful,” Jason chirps.

Tyler just shrugs and settles himself between Jordie’s knees. Jordie pulls him in close with his right arms and slings his left arm around Jason’s shoulder to pull him in too.

They sit in the tub for a while until Tyler complains about his sore ass cheeks. Once they’ve scrubbed each other clean, Jason lets the water out as Jordie climbs out to get towels.

Jordie and Jason towel off first and Tyler sits in the draining tub.

“You gonna get out or are you gonna sleep in there?” Jordie asks.

Tyler stretches his arms out towards Jordie and sticks out his lower lip. Jordie sighs before walking over to the tub to pull Tyler out. He gets him standing and Tyler leans heavily on Jordie as Jason begins to towel him off. Tyler winces when Jason runs the towel over his ass.

They wrap Tyler in a big, fluffy towel and lead him to the bedroom, Jason bringing lotion with him. Tyler lies face down on the bed with his head in Jordie’s lap as Jason begins to rub lotion over his raw skin.

“Oh, babe. There’s gonna be some pretty bruises back here,” Jason says in awe.

Tyler winces and nuzzles his head into Jordie’s hand, prompting Jordie to pet his hair.

“You did so good tonight, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Jordie whispers quietly.

Tyler beams. There’s a click as Jason closes the lotion bottle and gets up to turn the lights off.

They all climb into bed, Tyler waiting for Jordie to lay on his side before sneaking up behind him and spooning him from behind, wrapping around him like an octopus.

“Uh uh. You can’t spoon me,” Jordie says.

Tyler scoffs, “Why not?”

Jordie snorts, “You’re the twinky one. You can’t be the twink and the big spoon, baby.”

Jason slides in behind Tyler and snuggles up close. “There, now he’s not the big spoon. I am!”

“As if that’s better,” Jordie grumbles.

Tyler whines, “I was supposed to be the big spoon!” He pushes his butt towards Jason, but winces when he makes contact.

“Shh.” Jason presses light kisses on Tyler’s neck and shoulder blades. Tyler shivers and immediately stops complaining and relaxes.

Jason tangles his legs in with Jordie’s and Tyler’s and throws his arm over Tyler’s shoulder, reaching out  to make sure he’s also touching Jordie. Tyler lets out a little sigh and Jordie hears his breathing slow.

“He’s out,” Jason whispers.

Jordie carefully rolls over to face Jason and Tyler snuggles closer to his chest. Jordie reaches out to stroke Jason’s cheek and Jason turns his head to kiss his hand, before snuggling into Tyler’s back. Jordie lets his hand fall onto Jason’s shoulder.

“Goodnight, baby,” Jordie says softly.

“’Night,” Jason whispers back sleepily.

Jordie falls asleep to the rise and fall of his boyfriends’ breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to know your thoughts on this ship, this fic, or anything else! feel free to come scream at me on [tumblr](http://dartheighter.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to (as always) [steph](http://wheelofdawn.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this :)


End file.
